


Avoidance

by rapacityinblue



Series: Way Back Home [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, Canon - Movie, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapacityinblue/pseuds/rapacityinblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy makes an art out of avoiding his problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoidance

The paper crossed Roy’s desk, as he’d known it would eventually. While his secretary wasn’t looking, he slipped it to the bottom of the pile – something Riza would have caught. That night, it got sent home in his briefcase. He made sure it was not in the stack of papers he returned to the office the next morning. Eventually, of course, the error was caught and a second paper processed. Roy made a great show of helplessness as this one got blown into the gutters of Central City.

His secretary did, eventually, catch on, before the fourth copy was processed. Roy knew from the other man’s curt and disapproving manner that another avoidance would not be tolerated.

Eventually, the execution orders for Edward Elric would have to be dealt with.


End file.
